


joecherry. thats it send tweet.

by enderpearl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderpearl/pseuds/enderpearl
Summary: nanjo walks in on sakurayashiki jerking off to him lmaoALSO THANKS MAX FOR BETA READING ILY (full homo)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	joecherry. thats it send tweet.

Sakurayashiki jerked upright, covered in a cold sweat, mind racing faster than it should for someone who just woke up. He noticed it was 1pm on Valentine’s day, his bed a mess after having a wet dream about his closest friend. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep so he could pretend that didn’t just happen. Instead, the mental images of Nanjo kissing his neck, leaving hickeys on his thigh, squirming underneath Sakurayashiki flooded his mind. He groaned as he felt his cock get hard once again in his pants.

-

Nanjo walked up the steps, pulling his spare key out and quietly let himself inside. Although Sakurayashiki’s house was  _ quite _ big, he had memorised his way around. Right before he burst through the door to surprise the calligrapher, Nanjo heard noises coming from inside the bedroom. Being the good friend he was, he slightly peaked open the door to make sure he was alright.

What he  _ didn’t _ expect to see was Sakurayashiki jerking himself off, one hand around his dick and the other pinching his own nipples. His breath was ragged and he obviously hadn't noticed him yet - his eyes were squeezed shut, focusing on the job at hand. What really caught Nanjo was when he started moaning, especially when he said certain words, that sounded  _ exactly like Nanjo’s first name. _ He closed the door, attempting to make it quiet, before it creaked and shut with a bang. Shit.

-

Just as Sakurayashiki came for the second time that morning, the door creaked and slammed shut. Someone was home. Quickly cleaning himself up, he slipped on his cloak and made himself look decent before walking out. He didn't let the dread he was feeling show on his face when he found Nanjo sitting on the couch, head buried in his arms.

“Well…" Sakurayashiki hesitated. "Interesting to see you here.”

“Same to you..” Nanjo murmured into his own hands, slightly muffled.

“Not really. Considering this is  _ my _ house, is it not?”

There was a silence between the two, before Sakurayashiki decided to speak up again. “So, why were you here? And how much of…  _ That… _ Did you see?” 

“Well… I came to give you something - this -” Nanjo handed a strange box to Sakurayashiki, who opened it to see a small cherry blossom on top of a piece of chocolate. “Happy valentines.. I guess. And for your second question… The end. I heard you saying my name. My first name, Kaoru.”

Sakurayashiki averted his gaze from the chocolates up to Nanjo, his face completely unreadable.

“I apologise that you had to see that... If you feel uncomfortable around me, you can leave.” Sakurayashiki said, quickly getting up and walking to his room, still holding Nanjo’s gift.

Eventually gaining the courage, Nanjo followed suit and walked into Sakurayashiki’s room and seated himself on his bed. Sakurayashiki walked out of his bathroom fully dressed, pausing when he saw Nanjo waiting for him.

“You’re still here? Why?” He asked, clearly confused.

“You told me to leave if I felt uncomfortable around you, and I don’t. So I’m staying. Now, can I ask  _ you _ a question?” Nanjo stared at Sakurayashiki, who eventually sat beside Nanjo on the bed, still wary of their proximity.

“Go ahead. You deserve answers.”

There was silence before Nanjo asked his question.

Nanjo inhaled deeply, deciding to be direct. “How many times have you done that? Jerked off while moaning my name.”

Sakurayashiki blinked. “I’m.. Not sure. If it satisfies you, that wasn’t the first time though.”

“You know, you don’t have to feel guilty about doing that. It’s not like I haven’t jerked off to  _ you _ .” Nanjo nudged Sakurayashiki, cheeky smirk on his face.

“You’ve done  _ what now? _ ” Sakurayashiki said as his face turned red.

Nanjo leaned in, until his breath tickled Sakurayashiki’s earlobe. “I’ve masturbated to the thought of you, countless times. I’ve orgasmed while moaning your name,  _ Kaoru. _ ”

There was a pause that felt like it lasted for hours, before Kaoru grabbed Kojiro by the chin, roughly and messily colliding their lips, but neither cared. They kissed until they could barely breathe, teeth clashing, tongue biting and little grunts where they could get breath in. Pulling apart with a line of spit, leaning their foreheads together and breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes with lust.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” Kaoru moved his hand from his own side, placing it on Kojiro’s shoulder to hoist himself so he sat right on the green-haired man's lap. He moved his hips back a bit so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck too far to kiss Kojiro again, but as he did their already hard erections rubbed against each other, causing them both to hiss from the friction.

“Holy fuck, Kaoru..” Kojiro muttered out as Kaoru started leaving hickeys and bite marks all along his neck, hands going all the noises Kojiro making going straight to his dick, which just spurred Kaoru on even further. At some point, Kojiro had started lifting up Kaoru’s shirt (Kojiro’s having already came off) to gain better access to his nipples, pushing him off and onto the bed so he could make his way from the pink haired man’s neck, leaving hickeys all the way down to his nipples, which he bit and played with between his tongue and teeth, making sure Kaoru didn’t let any moans back.

After he had let Kojiro have his fun, he flipped them other so he was now on top, dragging Kojiro’s pants off as he went, basking in the look of the tan, buff man, now only in his boxers and a wreck underneath him, covered in hickeys, waiting for Kaoru to make a move. He went to speak, but Kaoru moved to his bedside dresser, taking his own pants off. 

“Do you want to do this, Kojiro?” Kaoru leaned into his ear, grinding their hips together roughly.

“Yes.. Please, hurry up Kaoru” Kojiro whined out as Kaoru finally removed both of their boxers, coating his hand in lube before pressing their cocks together and catching Kojiro in a passionate lust-filled kiss and he started thrusting them both in his large hand.

Kojiro eventually added his own hand, keeping the same pace as Kaoru, as they both moaned into the kiss and felt themselves get closer.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Kojiro muttered against Kaoru’s lips.

“Me too..  _ Fuck _ , I never though it’d feel this good.” 

After only a few more strokes, they both came, moaning into the kiss as their chests and stomachs became covered in both of their cum, and Kaoru flopped down on the bed beside Kojiro.

They lay their for a few minutes, regaining their composures so that they could fully process what happened.

“Wanna go out for dinner tonight, then?” Kojiro asked as he started playing with Kaoru’s soft hair.

“Mmm, we should probably clean up first though..” Kaoru hefted himself up, grabbing an old pajama shirt he had tossed on the floor, using it to wipe them both up.

“...Wanna just order pizza and watch movies instead?”

“ _ Yeah… _ ”

-

They were sat in Kojiro’s restaurant, talking like usual even though it was more flirtatious than usual. They were waiting for the others to show up to start coming up with ideas for how to get  **“ADAM to go suck a dick and break his legs”** as Miya liked to call it. There was a bang at the door, and Langa, Reki, Shadow and Miya all strolled in, the atmosphere was normal until everyone’s eyes locked on Kojiro and Kaoru’s necks.

“Damn, congratulations, atleast  _ one _ couple has finally figured it out.” Miya said, jerking his head in the direction of Reki and Langa.

“Good on you two, I think?” Langa said, seemingly ignoring Reki who was trying to drag him by the arm.

“Well, that was easy, wasn’t it?” Kojiro teased Kaoru, who had been previously nervous of how the others would be when they all found out.

“Shut up, you big idiot.” Kaoru nudged Kojiro back.

“The idiot that you  _ love _ , though.”

“Sadly, yes.” Kaoru turned to press a soft kiss to Kojiro’s forehead before walking over to where the others had all sat down. 

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of writing a sequel with reki and langa getting together perhaps


End file.
